


莱温斯基

by TeacherMa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18654442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacherMa/pseuds/TeacherMa
Summary: 你是我全身心抗拒的吸引力





	莱温斯基

**Author's Note:**

> 一提剧情萎如鼠 说到开车猛如虎

“审核了一个月？”  
“问过原因了吗？”

 

“还在联系——”

 

“联系不上？”

 

“不不不，联系不上”

 

“嗯？”

 

“但——那边一直说他们的司长在开会”

 

“开会？无时无刻的开会”

 

如果要问这位在魔法部法律司八面玲珑的秘书长，魔法部最难应付的人都有谁，他大概会毫无疑问的回答，当然是坐在他面前，敲着文件审视着他的女司长——赫敏·格兰杰  
以及——

在好不容易结束今天的‘审问’之后，这位秘书长在出门之前还是忍不住问了一句“恕我直言，您是不是和那位财政司司长——”他看到了自己面前的女司长的脸色明显有些变化，但是为了下一次不被这些似乎永远都不会被审核通过的草案折磨，他还是咬了牙说了出来“我指的是——”他慎之又慎的选了一下要表达的意思“你们是不是——有些误会？”

不出意料地沉默，空气静止了，他发誓如果因为这句话就让他丢了这份工作，他一定会被家里的老婆赶出门外，沦落街头。

“好了，克劳迪，我来亲自处理这些就行了——”

“好的”

不管这是不是正面回答，克劳迪决定现在立刻马上出去，刚刚真的是被人施了迷魂咒语，关上司长办公室的门之后，他还是忍不住想了想自己的那个问题。

克劳迪觉得自己正在接近某个真相

难道他们的女司长真的和财政司的司长？

与此同时财政司司长，德拉科·马尔福坐在他的办公室里打完了今天早上的第三个喷嚏

“该死——”

 

“坐——”  
“蜂蜜红茶还是——”

“这些需要拨款的草案是有什么问题？”

“那就蜂蜜红茶——”

“不要转移话题，这些草案——”

“来一杯吗？”

赫敏大概估算了一下时间，半个小时过去了，毫无进展，面前的男人虽然并没有忽略她这个障碍，但却也没有分给她一分一毫的注意。还有那个故意弯着腰整理文件的女秘书身上的喷的那是什么味道的香水，这种味道甚至让她忽略了对方呼之欲出的半个雪白的胸脯。

的确看上去，财政司真的如同传闻中说的那样

是个不折不扣的‘销金窟’

很好——这一切都很好，对面的那个男人又在自己的注视下缓缓地喝了一口杯中的红茶，赫敏甚至感觉他是在享受自己的这种审视，因为对方的喉结的滚动显然证明了他正处在某种愉悦的情绪当中  
她不喜欢这种被捉弄的感觉，她必须采取点强制手段，让面前的男人能够言归正传

‘四分五裂’

瞬间崩碎的茶具只是让对方小小的停顿了一下，不过，这倒是给了那位女秘书很大的发挥空间。不过，她预想的某些不合时宜的场面并没有出现，赫敏在心里感谢了这个时候对方还能顾及她这个‘第三者’。

虽然背对着办公室的门，但赫敏确定自己的后背的灼热感一定来源于那位‘恋恋不舍’的女秘书，真要命。

“现在我想我们可以谈‘正事’了吧”

“当然，格兰杰，要知道我一向喜欢——”赫敏看着对面的男人放下了手里的文件，停了一下，然后继续说道“公事公办”

 

“不能在沙发上吗——”赫敏咬了咬牙，看着面前正在解开领带的财政司司长，她无法想象为什么公事公办最后变成了‘权色交易’

“格兰杰，你在沙发上办公——”德拉科打量着着面前这个坐在他宽大办公桌上的女人，要命，她是不是不知道她一紧张喘气带起来的胸脯的起伏，简直让他无法挪开视线“放松——”

他带着点力气按住了她还在颤抖的肩膀，然后顺着衬衫包裹住的手臂，轻轻松松的将这个女人环在了怀里。

德拉科看了看刚刚解开被丢在一边的领带，还是有点用处

“放手——我不喜欢这样”

“格兰杰，从现在起，你的挣扎我只会当做是——”德拉科擦着她的耳朵呵气“情趣”

“好了，我想我们是不是可以开始‘办公’了”德拉科把手边的一沓文件拿了起来，此刻，如果赫敏不是被双手绑在身后，大腿被强制打开的坐在他的办公桌上，可能她真的要为这位尽职尽责的财政司司长骗到。

“这么多的草案——”德拉科漫不经心用手数了数，而后转过头来，看着她意味深长地笑了笑“怕是要辛苦我们的格兰杰司长了”

魔法部里从来不缺桃色新闻，尤其是是在财政司这个地方

至于原因，大概是因为，他们的司长是德拉科·马尔福

自从他上任起，就凭空多了许多乱七八糟的小报，报道内容不外乎是他以权谋私，说他男女关系混乱，甚至还有模有样的为了满足读者的窥伺癖好，大肆渲染这位年轻英俊的司长甚至会因为自己的一时‘性’起，而直接在自己的办公室——

“松开——我不喜欢这样，马尔福”岔开的大腿紧贴着男人的裤缝，赫敏数次想要摆脱这种处境，但只要她挣扎，就只能换来对方更为强制的禁锢。

“格兰杰，专心——”边说着，德拉科又紧了紧他揽在对方后腰上的手，顺着身体的弧度滑到臀部，向着自己的方向拦了过来“刚刚说，苏格兰北部的巫师与麻瓜共处条例在哪里—”

疯了，每一次这样的摩擦，赫敏早已察觉到了对方蓬勃的欲望，她认为自己的大脑此刻已经如同被褪到腰间的半裙一般，一团褶皱。

什么麻瓜条例

“嗯——”德拉科瞥了一眼这位一向以理智著称的女司长，盯着她因为紧张在不断啃咬的下唇，德拉科不知道她平时会不会因为紧张也像今天这样。

妈的，面前的这个女人并没有任何自觉，她根本感觉不到，这是一种天然的诱惑

如同，他无数次在魔法部的电梯间关门的时候，欣赏她摇晃着臀部的转身，如果今天这狭小的电梯间拥挤的话，这是最幸运的事，那么他必须要不动声色的挤到可以一低头看到她起伏的胸部的地方。  
如果要以众所周知的标准来评判一个女人，那么赫敏格兰杰，在某些男人那里简直是毫无疑问的倒数。

但对于他来说，格兰杰在其他男人那里没有任何‘市场’让他的占有欲感到了前所未有的满足。此刻空气里弥漫着一点点这个女人常用的洗发香波以及——

“你湿了——格兰杰”赫敏看着面前的这个男人面不改色的划过她的大腿，手指贴着她的底裤来回撩拨，然后——他竟然舔了舔手指

“甜的——”她还没有来得及‘斥责’这个没有羞耻心的男人，就被回敬了一个吻，没有经过半分试探，是直截了当的缠住了她。

这一切，都如同德拉科彻夜难眠时想象的一样，不，是更好，他肖想了许久的唇瓣，而在这一切都在向着‘更好’的方向发展的时候。

他必须克制——但他此刻不想放手，毕竟，格兰杰的屁股的手感软弹的让他流连忘返，此刻，他有些出神的想，如果这个女人天天用她的屁股来‘要挟’自己  
那他应该毫无招架之力，甚至要双手奉上他手头上全部权力，只要——格兰杰肯可怜可怜自己那硬的已经发疼的老二。

赫敏认为自己已经不能用意乱情迷来形容了，虽然她从未认真看过那些花边小报的传闻，但这个吻足以证明，现实永远要比那些被加工出来的东西要精彩。  
毕竟现实里，这个男人的确有让所有女人发狂的资本，身体里的某些名叫欲望的东西全然被这个男人勾了起来。

她的大腿随着男人啃咬她乳房的力度一次比一次的再收紧，只是隔着衣料的摩擦，赫敏确定自己的腿心泌出的水渍已经打湿了对方的裤子。

他待会会穿着这条裤子办公吗，去接待宾客，出席会议，所有人都能看到，财政司司长的裤子上最显眼的位置上沾着让人浮想联翩的水渍。

所有人只会猜测是哪个淫荡的婊子勾引了德拉科马尔福

却没有人知道这属于她的——

这种禁忌的愉悦感，让她忍不住挺起胸脯，想要被面前的这个男人完全占有，不光是被来回含弄的乳尖——

“解开我——”她想去抚弄他，像他撩拨自己那样去触碰他的肌肤，她渴望肉体之间的抚触。于是她要求他，恳求他。

但更多的话，她说不出口，隐秘的渴望如同难言之隐卡在她的喉咙上，让她感到窒息。

德拉科向梅林发誓他用了全部的意志力来抗拒这种恳求，如果可以他想就在这一秒把裤裆里的老二塞到赫敏格兰杰还在哀求自己的嘴里。

她不该说这些，他渴望她能再‘不知羞耻’一些，他需要的是全身心的‘臣服’

难道，她从来没有求过男人

“求我——”被扯下来的底裤随意的丢在地板上，随之挤进来的是男人的手指，划过已然在秘密开阖的肉缝，“格兰杰——求我”德拉科绷紧嘴角的伸进去一根手指，穴腔的挤压感让他的自制力差点半途而废。

他们仿佛陷入一场拉锯战，他一点点的用手指在她的身下开疆辟土，眼睛里却不沾染欲望的看着在自己身下女人，他在等——

被撑开的肉缝，不断地流出爱液，德拉科不紧不慢用最绅士的频率抽插着，偶尔会给予一点意料之外的‘甜’

抗衡的过程，赫敏显然处于下风，她在节节败退，全身的感官都凝在了她脆弱的小穴上，分不清到底是几根手指在爱抚自己

只是觉得不够——

“给我——”终于，她屈服了，她认为她屈服了，她直视着那个男人的眼睛，这是她最大的让步，当然这比不上自己那一直在盛情邀请对方的。

“叫我的名字——”德拉科抽出了手指，开始解开自己的腰带，他的老二弹出来的时候，赫敏有一种得救的释然感，不过这不是结束，对于德拉科来说这恰恰是刚刚开始。

抵在穴口的性器，难耐的擦着她的私处，“赫敏·格兰杰——叫我的名字——”他俯身贴着他的嘴角一字一句的又重复了一遍。

“MAL——”她还没有说完，乳尖就被恶意的拧了一下“是我的名字——赫敏”德拉科的性器已然撑开她的穴口。

伴着灼热的撕裂感，停滞不前的在她的下体，赫敏的眼睛渗出的泪水，让她面前的这个男人看起来不再是那么冷漠。

“好女孩——告诉我你的答案”他低头舔了舔她眼角的泪，顺势解开了她手腕的领带，这样的温柔让她克制不住的颤抖，终于——

“德拉科——给我”她带着泪伏在他的怀里，伴随着她的失声尖叫，这个男人占有了她的全部。

 

FIN or TBC

**Author's Note:**

> 有没有下文就靠大家了  
> 注意这不是要挟
> 
> 是货真价值的威胁


End file.
